Shitori Egumo (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Eve= |-|Eve (Final Form)= |-|Familiars= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Summary Shitori Egumo, better known as Eve (イブ), is one of the strongest witches in existence, serving as a villain in the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. Eve is the "half-witch" created by Magius to take over Kyubey's place to transform emotions into energy and maintain the entropy of the universe. She is the massive being surrounding Ui Tamaki, which the Magius are incubating below Hotel Fenthope for the majority of the time. Eve is the source of the Doppel phenomenon, absorbing impurity from the Soul Gems of Puella Magi within the city. Ui, Touka and Nemu’s wish was to steal Kyubey’s abilities, in hopes of creating a system to prevent magical girls from becoming witches. Unfortunately, the rush of collected impurity threatened to turn Ui into a witch on the spot. As damage control, Nemu summoned a Rumor to remove Ui’s identity as a human being, and stored it in the newly-disempowered “Little Kyubey” for safekeeping. Without any mind or emotions, Ui’s body was at no immediate risk of turning into a witch and was put inside Eve's main jewel. After Little Kyubey reunites with Ui’s body and the Magius regain their memories, they help Iroha rescue her from inside Eve. They were successful but when all seemed to be fine, Alina merged with the Rumor of the Fur God and took control of Eve (that Rumor allows Alina to grant a wish to cold-hearted people in change of part of their lifespan; since Eve is a being with no heart and lifespan, Alina took away Eve's freedom). After Alina’s defeat, the witch goes berserk and attempts to re-absorb Ui. Her rampage is stopped by the Little Kyubey, who merges with it as a replacement for Ui. Thanks to this, the witch is pacified, and the Doppel system is maintained within the city. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Shitori Egumo (Eve) Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Happy witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 6 and 7), Large Size (Type 2. Will eventually become Type 5), Flight, Claw Retraction, Happiness Embodiment, Abstract Existence (Type 3. Concept of "Happiness"), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Dark Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Disaster Inducement, Earth Manipulation (Can shake the earth indiscriminately), Energy Manipulation (Can use energy blasts from her eyes), Danmaku, Emotional Manipulation (Can transform emotions into energy), Soul Materialization (Can use the soul of a girl to create a Soul Gem), Entropy Reversal, Soul Manipulation and Impurity Absorption (Can control the tainting of a soul gem absorbing its impurities), Corruption and Sleep Manipulation (Her mere presence can taint the surroundings. If someone isn't used to her impurities, they suddenly feel weak, may faint and their concentration and powers drop considerably), Willpower Manipulation (The impurity caused by her mere presence can reduce magical girls' enthusiasm and induce doubts in their mind), Damage Reduction (Can cut the damage of every magical girl but Iroha), Jewelry Empowerment and Jewelry Manipulation (Can use her jewelries to keep her body stable), Suffering Absorption and Emotion Absorption (Can increase her power absorbing curses released by magical girls and emotional energy released by humans), Astroremkinesis (Can absorb energy from the star and consume it until she becomes a huge celestial chunk), Power Absorption, Memory Manipulation and Disease Manipulation w/ her familiars (Can steal magical energy, memories, eyesight and emotions from magical girls and witches), Shapeshifting (Eve's familiars can shapeshift their legs into anchors), Air Manipulation (Eve's familiars can generate tornadoes to gather objects nearby). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Lifespan Manipulation (Doesn't have a lifespan), Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Showed to be much stronger than Yachiyo's team, Momoko Trio, Kanagi and the Puella Magi Holy Quintet. Was believed by Magius to be powerful enough to fight Walpurgisnacht, whom is so strong that Magius admit they can't defeat her together; Homura herself, who has witnessed Walpurgisnacht's power several time, said that Eve is as strong as Walpurgisnacht) Speed: At least FTL (Faster than Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Can easily keep up with Yachiyo's team, Momoko Trio, Kanagi and the Puella Magi Holy Quintet) Lifting Strength: At least Class K via sheer size Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Completely unharmed by the combined forces of Yachiyo's team, Momoko Trio, Kanagi and the Puella Magi Holy Quintet) Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal w/ Entropy Manipulation Standard Equipment: Jewelries Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Eve's jewelries are something like a barrier, keeping her body stable (since it’s a body formed by external energy, very unstable by nature); the big gem on her necklace is the core jewel that’s spreading energy across other gems. By breaking this gem, Eve would not be able to keep her body stable and dismiss. NOTE: Eve's card uses the kanji "星". That kanji generally means "celestial body". If we want to distinguish among stars, planets and satellites, we use three different elements; the second element is always 星. In Europe, the difference between stars and planets was pretty ambiguous. In our times, there are still people who call Venus "the brightest star of the sky" and, in astrology, it is used to call planets "stars". Until Galileo's times, even the sun and the moon were considered planets, due to their apparent movement. In Japan, planets are associated with the five Chinese elements and have the "星" (''-sei'') suffix. Thus we have: 火星 (Mars), 水星 (Mercury), 木星 (Jupiter), 金星 (Venus), 土星 (Saturn). Uranus, Neptune and Pluto (discovered years later) are called: 天王星, 海王星 and 冥王星. The fantasy planets that appear in literature generally have the "星" (''-sei'') suffix. In this context the "星" kanji is used for planet Earth, because the closest star to Earth (the sun) doesn't admit that kanji but is referred as "日" (hi). Gallery 101908_eve_power.png|Eve with Touka's Doppel. eve.jpg|Eve in the underground chapel. eve4.png|Eve burns Kamihama City. eve5.png|Eve's full appearance. eve_alina.png|Eve controlled by Holy Alina. final_eve.png|Little Kyubey's sacrifice to stop Eve. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4